


AGEHA

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki |TVXQ
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *郑允浩×沈昌珉*灵感来源:岩井俊二的《燕尾蝶》
Relationships: MINHO - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	AGEHA

-

01.

玛吉娜并不常来登门拜访，她做妈妈桑向来是以洒脱大气出了名的，从她那里出去的姑娘出了事来找她她都能包揽下来，但除了逢年过节，她很少主动去联络感情。

“那些没有心的你一天上门去看她八百遍她也不见得记得你的好呢。”

午后是暑热正盛的时候，豆大的汗珠顺着她酱红的脸颊往下滚，毛毛虫似的汗渍被她身上紧捆着的衣料勒出一条一条来。玛吉娜掏出一条粉红的手帕胡乱擦一下额头，把因汗湿而沾在上面的头发弄得更乱了。

郑允浩听到她说话时正从冰箱里拿出一盒柳橙汁，剪开包装倒进玻璃杯里端出去。

一年前他从玛吉娜开的酒吧二层逼仄的小房间里搬进现在住的单人公寓。做皮肉生意多是要打一些明面上的幌子，玛吉娜的酒吧开得很红火，他刚从韩国偷渡过来时就在那里驻唱，成了玛吉娜手底下雇的唯一一个男人。

“没有冰块了，昨晚隔壁的奈子在楼道那里跌了一跤，冰块都拿去给她冰敷了。姐你将就着喝一下。”

玛吉娜摆摆手，一只手五根手指头上套满了宝石戒指，在眼前一晃而过，“哪里有那么讲究呢？我这个人最怕热，热起来就算是常温的我也喝呢。”

像是为了佐证她说的话一样，那杯柳橙汁一下就空了，郑允浩微笑着给她倒第二杯，一边装作漫不经心地问:“姐怎么突然来找我？上次过节说请你喝酒你还说没空。”

“我说我手底下那么一把人，就属你最明白事儿。”玛吉娜不咸不淡地先夸了他一句，话头一转，“也不是什么要紧事。今年年初的时候我们那来了一个韩国的舞女，前两天不知道怎么的就跑了，连这个月的工钱都没拿。最麻烦的是她还留下了个小孩。”

“这就奇怪了。”郑允浩听出她话里的意思，抿起嘴唇笑一下，唇边那颗小痣很有风情地一扬，“你们那不是也有人带着孩子的么？叫我这么一个粗糙的大男人来照顾小孩，是不是不太合适?”

“这要是一般情况也用不着找你。主要是那是个男孩，谁带着都不方便呐。”玛吉娜摊摊手，肩上的肉都跟着一颤，“你放心好了，那个男孩很懂事的，带着他胜过请一个小工呢。当然……你要是不乐意，就当我今天只是来问候一声就行。”

“姐，这事你让我再想想，实在没办法了你再给我打电话好吗？”

这话就算是回绝了，玛吉娜当然听得明白，她本来也做好了被拒绝的准备，所以并没有放在心上，而是简单地和他又交谈几句，就起身告辞了。

郑允浩送她出去，一直送到楼下大门口。楼梯间透明的玻璃让阳光照出人的阴影，以某种规律或者无规律在地上伸缩。他们下到最后一层楼时，底端台阶上坐的一个男孩听见脚步声站起来，朝他们转过身。

郑允浩看见一双鹿一样的眼睛，其中的驯良更像表面上已经熄灭的炉火，而内里却是在燃烧的，水银的色泽，凝重而荒暴。

“昌珉?你怎么进来了?我不是叫你在外面等吗？”

02.

男孩蹲在地上认真擦地板，水痕一道一道湿了又干。他穿了一件略微泛黄的白色T恤，单薄的脊背被紧贴的布料暴露得十分明显。

郑允浩站在门口看，第一次有了手足无措的感觉，储藏室的门中央嵌的磨砂玻璃缝里积的灰甚至都被擦干净了。磨砂玻璃沾湿过后会变得透明，现在它是斑驳的，看起来像一滩漫过凹凸不平陆地的水。

“你叫昌珉对嘛？”郑允浩拿手指头戳戳门板，碰撞出一点声响。 

眼皮底下的小脑袋点一点，补充道，“是沈昌珉。我妈说我爸爸姓沈。”

“好的……沈昌珉，我叫郑允浩。”

他这句话用的是韩语。男孩站起来，把手里的抹布递给他，再开口是很标准的首尔话，“那好吧，去把抹布洗干净。郑允浩。”

“要叫哥啊……”郑允浩接过来，转身进了浴室去洗抹布。

沈昌珉在身后看他笨拙的动作，实在看不下去就叫他让开了:“你这样洗不干净的。”

他不满，“要洗那么干净干什么？脏了扔掉就好了。”

“是我要住储藏室又不是你住，当然要弄干净一点。”男孩不甘示弱，让郑允浩不禁怀疑起玛吉娜说小孩很懂事是不是在诓他，这分明是个小刺头。

他决定收留沈昌珉实在是一时兴起，缘由无非是这小孩年纪比他想象得要大一些，大约有十五六岁，只是由于常年颠沛流离营养跟不上所以看起来瘦小，一双鹿眼看起来更大了，跟在身形胖大的玛吉娜身后则显得更加可怜可爱。

把郑允浩赶开以后，沈昌珉很快就收拾好储藏室，在里头塞下一张床垫，甚至还摆了一只小书桌。

小孩儿手脚利索，收拾完睡觉的地方就径自走到厨房查看有没有吃的，过程中好歹还记得问他一句喜不喜欢吃拉面。

郑允浩拒绝了，“我等会就开工了，不吃晚饭。你饿了就自己煮来吃吧，这个灶很好开的，锅在底下的橱柜里。”他顿了一阵子，“你知道我是干什么的吧?假如不想在这呆着，你可以去隔壁奈子家坐一会。她是个职业拳击手，在地下拳击场打表演赛，昨天摔伤了，你如果做晚饭最好给她带一份过去。”

“好了我知道啦。”沈昌珉脸上的表情非常平静，“我妈妈跟你是一样的。但她话没你这么多。”也从来不会顾及我的感受。

郑允浩蓄的栗色长发垂在肩头，让他看起来更像个漂亮的女孩——其实他也很年轻，最多不过二十出头。沈昌珉在心里估量着他的年龄，发觉他身上有一种温柔又粗粝的矛盾气质，是有尖刺和棱角的花。

03.

奈子是个娇小的墨西哥女人，和沈昌珉想象的不太一样。她是个轻量级拳击手，皮肤微黑，算得上面容姣好，郑允浩说她喜欢喝啤酒，叫沈昌珉过去时顺便从冰箱里给她带一两瓶，“她脚受伤了没办法下楼，估计早就没存货了。”

他进门的时候奈子已经喝了不少了，沙发腿边上挨着空酒瓶，客厅只开了一盏落地灯，灯罩上落满灰尘所以显得昏暗。

奈子坐在沙发前的地板上，招招手叫他。沈昌珉双手端着煮面的汤锅，一边胳膊上还挂着装啤酒的塑料袋，整个人晃晃荡荡地蹭过去，活像盛了水的气球小人。

“姐姐，有碗和筷子吗？”沈昌珉把锅放到铺好的报纸上问。奈子醉醺醺地站起来，一瘸一拐地走进厨房，里面传来一阵瓷器碰撞的声音，听得他胆战心惊。

奈子盘腿坐下，碗在她手里跳起舞来，让她看起来更像个技术水平拙劣的走钢索的人。所幸碗筷是安全地拿到了地方，沈昌珉飞快地接过来，同时瞟了一眼她肿胀的脚踝，问她到底有没有事。

奈子的日语说得还算流利，简单跟他解释了自己已经尝试过冰敷和热敷然而情况并没有什么好转。

沈昌珉自告奋勇说可以帮她下楼去药房买点药，她靠着沙发咯咯咯笑起来，蜷曲的短发在耳边愉悦地颤动，“允浩说你今天下午刚到这里，怎么知道去哪找药房啊?”

他腼腆地抿嘴笑一下，耳朵有点发烫，“我过来的时候看到了，没准能找到呢？”

一双手伸过来捏捏他的耳朵，那是一双干燥而粗糙的手，指骨关节因为时常错位而有些变形了，奈子眯起她的杏眼，沈昌珉恍然大悟——他觉得她眼熟实在是因为她长得很像猫。奈子凑近一些看清他的五官，暧昧地勾勾嘴唇:“你是个好小孩。便宜郑允浩了。但是现在天黑了，我怕你迷路，还是别去了，大不了明天早上你再去帮我买，不好吗？”

沈昌珉点点头。他不知道该说些什么。这里的墙壁隔音不好，他们可以隐约听见郑允浩工作的声音。他觉得自己的这一天过得很奇幻，他现在和一个完全陌生的女人在他未来的家的隔壁听他的新哥哥跟男人做爱。而那个女人甚至还给他开了一罐啤酒，雪白的泡沫溢出来打湿了他的手，他来不及拒绝。

奈子用手心捂住他的耳朵，悄悄对他比口型:“你、别、听。”

他不受控制地喝了一口啤酒，冰凉的液体在这潮热的夏夜带给他一种安全感，他摇摇脑袋拒绝了人捂住他耳朵的双手，转而把锅推过去，“你还没吃晚饭吧?我煮的拉面很好吃。”

“勇敢的小家伙。”奈子诧异地咬一下嘴唇，随即接受了他的邀请，“这是你搬过来的第一顿饭对吗？你们叫什么……洗尘宴，对不对？我们今晚有报纸垫着锅的洗尘宴。”

“是要你给我做饭那才叫洗尘宴。”沈昌珉看着她不太熟练地用筷子夹出面条放进碗里，心想住在这里的都是学不会好好生活的人吗？他联想到郑允浩冰箱里的一片狼藉，和此时此刻屋子里满地的酒瓶子，感到自己未来的日子可能并不会轻松如意。

04.

郑允浩来接他时沈昌珉已经有点醉了，屋子里就是一大一小两个醉鬼，奈子把啤酒和酸橙汁兑在一起喝，把地板弄得乱糟糟的。

“来接你的小朋友啦?”奈子给他开门，不抬头只能看到他的胸膛，她醉得恍惚了，抬脸笑的时候，五官像是一滩化开的巧克力奶油，“把他借给我当酒友吧，他真不错。”

郑允浩捏捏她的肩膀，“不可以哦，小朋友现在该跟我回家睡觉了。”他越过奈子的头顶望进去，朝沈昌珉挥挥手。

沈昌珉用脚踩着奈子给他拿的旧衣服，把地上溅的果汁都擦干净了才走。

这是他第一次喝醉，其实没有太明显的感觉，只是他不愿闭上眼睛，因为只要一闭上眼睛房间就会开始旋转，他只能努力睁大眼睛，可是又抵抗不了醉意侵袭，长睫毛扑闪扑闪，薄薄的耳廓红透了，活脱脱一只迷糊的小考拉。

“去洗澡吧。你有带衣服吗？”郑允浩晃晃他的肩膀，男孩摇头，“那拿我的衣服给你穿。”

沈昌珉抽抽鼻子:“你洗澡了吗?你闻起来像一朵小百合。”

郑允浩把他扶到沙发坐下，“洗了，那是沐浴露的味道。我叫奈子帮忙买的，她什么也没看就随便拿了这个香味的，闻起来很奇怪吧?”

“还好。”小孩整个身子不受控制地从沙发靠背上往下滑，“是你的话就不奇怪。”因为你本来就是一朵花。当然这话他并没能说出口，要真说出来没准郑允浩会拎着他的后脖颈把他丢出去让他露宿街头。沈昌珉在心里想象那个场景，然后不太严肃地吐吐舌头。

走吧。郑允浩把他推进淋浴间，三下五除二脱掉衣服裤子，都轮不到他反抗——沈昌珉来不及尖叫，那些羞赧就被头顶花洒的热水浇灭了。他很久没有在这么光亮干净的浴室里洗过澡。

“……你干嘛!”小孩剧烈地原地蹦了一下，又因为头晕乎乎而东倒西歪，差点摔进郑允浩怀里。

郑允浩一只手拿着洗浴球，另一只手还要空出来扶他一把，自己又被淋湿了，相当无语:“帮你搓背啊。你脖子上全是灰，搞没搞错。”

“哦。”沈昌珉安静地转过去，脊椎骨一颗一颗在背上凸起来，简直像小恐龙。

郑允浩的鼻子突然很猛烈地酸了一下，伸手把洁白的泡沫抹上去，顺便帮他把头发也洗过了，叫他自己低下头冲干净的同时，拿手背替他的一对漂亮耳朵挡开流下的水。

洗完以后他拿一张柔软的大浴巾把小孩囫囵个裹进去，叫人自己擦干水，然后毫不避讳地脱掉上衣出去找干的衣服。

沈昌珉把自己裹成一个小雪人，郑允浩回来的时候还没穿上衣服，胸口和锁骨都有几个咬痕，在灯光下十分鲜明。他拿手指头戳一戳——在人忙着帮自己吹头发的时候，眨巴眼睛问“这是什么”。

郑允浩理都不想理他，“你明明知道。小鬼，不要装乖小孩。”

“那你别叫我小朋友……也别叫我小鬼!”沈昌珉扁扁嘴，脑袋罩在衣服里嚷道。

郑允浩把他从衣领的桎梏中解救出来，摸摸他蹭红的耳朵，“昌多里确实是小朋友啊。”

昌多里是什么啦!沈昌珉简直要气炸，但他知道他就算在这里乱发脾气也只会被郑允浩当作是一只尾巴点燃的小考拉，没准男人还会用手捧住他的脸左右晃一晃说昌多里发脾气也好可爱——他一想到这个情景就相当害怕，于是他闷头冲出去，一脑袋扎进储藏室里装死。

直到郑允浩执着地蹲在外面敲门，“笃笃笃……昌珉xi快开门，沈昌珉xi?”

他顶着一头乱毛打开门，郑允浩站起来，递过来一杯热牛奶，“喝完再睡哦。祝你今晚做个好梦。”

沈昌珉咕咚咕咚喝完牛奶，气呼呼地在他肩膀上咬了一口，然后“砰”地就把门关上了，留郑允浩一个人在外面傻眼:这小孩长得像小梅花鹿，结果是只小狼崽子?

05.

沈昌珉第二天一早真的去药房给奈子买跌打药。他前一晚没能睡好，储藏室不见阳光，散发出一股淡淡的霉味，他打定主意要去弄一点消毒粉好好做一次大扫除。这个念头在他脑子里盘旋，比郑允浩肩头上那个牙印还要更加根深蒂固。

于是他早起以后做了早饭，是速冻饺子和味增汤，然后拿上郑允浩给他的备用钥匙就出门了。

药房没有那么早开门，他兜里剩的钱又不足以让他去隔壁的超市逛得有底气。年轻人总是有莫名其妙的自尊心，这使得他总是禁不住想逃避收银员的目光，就算他实际上付得起那笔钱。

因为时间太早，街上都还是空的，有一两条疲倦的流浪狗路过他，在他脚边嗅嗅，又走开了。看样子他们除了挨饿就是四处为家——这和他也差不多嘛。沈昌珉盯着它们看了一会儿，直到那脏瘦的小身影消失在街角。

等待的过程中他在路边的花坛一直坐着，直到那个打着哈欠的有雪白胳膊的姑娘拉开药房的大门。他冲进去，抓起一瓶跌打药和两包消毒粉，把仅剩的钱扔到柜台上。皱巴巴的纸币是他从母亲的枕套里翻出来的，他翻遍了他们在酒吧二层那件小小的屋子，值钱的衣服和首饰都被落跑的母亲打包带走了，这一点钱她大概是没放在心上。

现在这些纸币被那双雪白的胳膊搂进抽屉里，扔出来的是几枚硬币，沈昌珉把它们放进口袋，拿着药和消毒粉走出去。

路边推过来一辆卖花的小车，他看到有百合花，白的粉的都有，一路的香。他想到昨晚喝醉的奈子用血红的指甲敲敲墙壁，墙纸是白底金色纹路的百合花，翘起嘴唇对他说，“他们都叫允浩Lily。很贴切的名字。”他们是谁他没问，总之不用想都知道会是一些他讨厌的人。 

沈昌珉犹豫片刻，花光那些硬币买了一枝白色的百合，已经开了一半了，还剩下三四个花苞。他把它擎着，像拿着一支荣誉的火炬。

郑允浩还没起床。奈子也没醒。他回到去第一件事是先在阳台找到一只废弃的水果罐头瓶子灌满水把百合花插起来，然后去隔壁敲门，没有动静。回来发现早饭也冷了。沈昌珉觉得憋屈，当然他只是个寄人篱下的、他们眼中的小孩儿，他们当然可以忽视他，假装他们的生活并不会因为他的闯入而改变。可是他们的确是时候做出改变了。

他像昨晚睡前的郑允浩那样敲卧室的门，直到男人揉着眼睛过来给他开门，沙哑又奶声奶气地问他“怎么了？”

他说“我饿了。”

郑允浩才如梦方醒地冲进浴室用冷水澡把自己唤醒，然后发现厨房饭桌上多了已经热好的早饭。他看向沈昌珉，沈昌珉把碗和筷子推过来，“我在等你吃早餐。”

他皱眉，“下次不用等我吃早餐。”

“不可以。我做的早餐当然是我说什么时候吃就什么时候吃。”沈昌珉比他更强硬。

郑允浩只能投降:“OK，那明天你不要那么早起床。”

“我睡不好。”沈昌珉用筷子戳破水饺的皮，“那张床垫太旧，一翻身就响。”

“那你睡我的房间，我睡储藏室。”

“我不喜欢你的床。”

沈昌珉的大眼睛望进来，郑允浩被他的灼灼目光烫到，下意识垂下眼皮——他嫌脏。郑允浩在心里笑一下:也是，怎么睡一晚就忘了，他是那么爱干净的小孩。

“小鬼，现在是你在寄人篱下。”他的语气里充满被刺伤过后的血腥味，沈昌珉嗅到了，但他就想无理取闹:“那你把我送回去。”

“不可以哦，出尔反尔，你想让其他人怎么看我?”郑允浩笑起来会露出洁白的细小的牙齿，看起来纯真又漂亮，“而且我不说你也知道的，她们把你当成一个大麻烦，到时候被当成皮球踢来踢去的是你可不是我。”

沈昌珉站起来，把喝完汤的碗扔进水槽，一言不发地打开水龙头，让流动的液体替他说话。嘈杂的水声和水管中流通的空气声碰撞在一起，他的衣摆被飞溅的水花打湿，而他无动于衷。

“好了。”郑允浩的一只手从身后环过来，把水龙头关上，声音里冷静的成分大过对他赌气产生的愤怒，“我道歉。我刚刚说话太讨人厌了——但是你也有戳到我的痛处，所以咱俩扯平。不要浪费水。”

他慢吞吞地转过身去，鼻尖正好对着郑允浩的锁骨，因此他什么也看不到，就看到一截花茎一样的脖子。郑允浩这番话其实没有再把他当小孩子，应该说年轻男人大概还没有学会如何对待他这个年纪的孩子，但这让他感到轻松。

“我只是有点害怕。”他把脸藏进人柔软的睡衣前襟，蕾丝花边和丝绸布料抚摸他的鼻尖和一侧脸颊，滚烫的耳朵隔着一层布料贴在人的肩头。他开始服软，应该说他明白郑允浩需要他服软当作一个可以往下接着走的台阶，“但是你不能做点别的吗？你可以唱歌也可以跳舞，为什么不在玛吉娜的酒吧继续驻场呢？”

原本轻轻搭在他腰上的那只手缓慢地移上来，沈昌珉的脸被捧起，“我喜欢和男人做爱。不可以吗？而且你要弄清楚，是我在挑选他们，而且我从来没有让他们上过我的床。”

哇、塞。所以他们不仅心甘情愿被挑选还不能上你的床还很乐意地在你高兴的时候出钱又出力?没见过世面的小孩打心底里惊叹，但是又觉得假如是郑允浩的话也没什么是不可能的。

“所以昌多……你现在愿意晚上睡我的卧室了吗？如果你是真的害怕的话。”

“我是真的害怕。”沈昌珉重重地点头，然后变本加厉，“所以你别去储藏室。我要和你一起。”

06.

郑允浩并不是那种整洁的人，所以他的卧室一度让沈昌珉有点抓狂。小孩拎着枕头入驻的第一天就先帮他把衣柜里的衣服都叠了一遍，还把床单铺整齐，床头柜上零零碎碎的杂物都放好，窗台积的灰尘擦干净，窗帘拆下来洗了，晾在阳台上滴水。

好脾气的男人阻止不了他，就只能由着他折腾。男孩就是头倔强的小梅花鹿，打定主意要入侵他的生活，可是意图又是那么纯粹美好，他无论如何都没法拒绝。

他甚至不怎么能管束沈昌珉，厨房成了他的禁区——原因无非是沈昌珉看着他试图做饭时惊心动魄的场景而感到害怕，从此一槌定音:以后的饭还是我来做好了。

而隔壁的邻居奈子更是从沈昌珉到来的第一晚开始爱上他们家的饭，她说她愿意为此支付饭钱，被郑允浩驳回，理由一是他搬进来以后实在受了许多奈子的照顾，理由二则是他喜欢热闹，大家一起吃饭本来就是很快乐的事情，“但是如果你真的觉得不好意思的话，就带着我们昌多拉一起锻炼身体吧，顺便教教他搏击术。”

沈昌珉在旁边听完，简直气成河豚:说的跟这饭是你做的一样。

但是买菜钱是我出的。郑允浩笑眯眯地看男孩再次吃瘪，然后把一罐奶粉塞进他怀里，“一天冲一杯来喝哦，我可是盼着你能长到一米八的。”

沈昌珉一边气他把自己当小孩，一边想着等我长得比你高以后我就要用胸膛撞你的鼻子哼!

有了这个动力，他每天早上就算被奈子逮着出去跑十圈累得快断气，都不愿意空闲下来睡个懒觉。

只是他万万没有想到，最后他和郑允浩的身高也只是相近而已，并没有达到可以用胸膛撞鼻子的程度。

就算如此，男孩成长的速度也超乎郑允浩的想象。休息日他跟着奈子把沈昌珉带到拳击场练习，和男孩的细胳膊比起来显得过于夸张的沙袋依旧被揍得晃荡，如同水面那些鱼咬钩过后变得惊惶的浮标。

沈昌珉爱出汗，热天里稍微动两下就满脸满身都亮晶晶的，不通风的地方待久了，连发根都湿淋淋地淌下汗来，脸涨红得像水蜜桃。

郑允浩拿毛巾盖到他脖子后面提醒他擦汗，奈子举着两杯椰子口味的冰淇淋朝他们走来，上面洒了磨得细细的椰肉碎屑，看起来和白毛巾毛茸茸的质感很是相似。可他不喜欢这个口味，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨为什么不买草莓或者是巧克力味的。

奈子把其中一杯给沈昌珉，笑着向他吐吐舌头:“也没说是给你买的呀!我们两个吃不可以吗？”

“那昌多去给我买，一个草莓和一个巧克力的。”郑允浩把钱塞到沈昌珉手里，男孩咬着冰淇淋勺子鼓着脸颊朝门外的小摊走过去，瘦削但挺拔的背影在夕阳的金辉里融化。

07.

郑允浩总把他当小孩子，比如在他做噩梦惊醒过后把他揽到怀里拍拍，亲他的脖子，逼迫他喝牛奶，亲昵地叫他“昌多里”。他一开始不服气，习惯以后发现这不过是郑允浩对他表达友好的一种方式。

其实没长大的是这家伙吧。沈昌珉抱了浴巾去洗澡——郑允浩热爱半身浴，在浴缸里一待就是半小时起步，他常常等得不耐烦，最后演变成郑允浩泡澡而他在边上洗淋浴，互不打扰——他一进门就看到人蹲在水里吹泡泡，弄得浴缸周围的地面一团糟，简直不知道是倒了多少浴盐。

沈昌珉过去拿浴缸上方架子放的沐浴露，差点滑一跤。郑允浩扶住他的胳膊，手心又潮又烫，他心里密密地起了皱，耳朵烧起来，眼睛也不敢乱看，只觉得视野里尽是被热气蒸得粉白的皮肤和湿掉的栗色长发。郑允浩没开抽风机，他觉得闷了，头晕晕的。好像之前那个拿手指头戳人家身上的吻痕还故意去问“这是什么”的胆大包天的男孩一下子从他身体里消失了，取替位置的是一个心怀鬼胎的少年。

“你的脸好红。”郑允浩说话了，声音在室内处处碰壁，直撞进沈昌珉耳朵里，把他脑袋都搅得一团糟。

沈昌珉把花洒的水调到冷的那边，被浇得一个激灵。他洗惯了热水澡，这么一热一冷下来就更受不了，又不知道怎么回话，总不能说自己是看了郑允浩洗澡才害羞，显得别有用心。

比起他的不自在，郑允浩可要坦荡许多，他的目光从人赤裸的削肩往下落，一直扫过脊背和颇有规模的手臂线条，还得意地想着饮食和锻炼的确是让当初瘦小的男孩变得强壮了。

沈昌珉只觉得那目光仿佛有实体，穿透水雾扫到自己身上，他咬着嘴唇硬是被浇得浑身凉透，出去过后果然不太舒服，早早的就盖好被子说要睡了。

马虎的哥哥一开始还不当回事，直到半夜人发起热来，他渴醒了下床找水喝，摸到身边人的皮肤滚烫，像掌心贴上烤化的棉花糖。他一下醒了，拧亮台灯凑过去拍拍人的脸颊，沈昌珉迷迷糊糊地睁眼，嘴唇干裂起皮。

家里没有温度计，郑允浩干脆把额头贴到小孩脸颊上，好容易养出一点肉的脸还是瘦得很，颧骨又烫又硌，呼出来的鼻息都热得惊人。没对付过这种紧急情况的哥哥有点给吓着了，一时间不知道是要先去医院还是等明早再去。

沈昌珉把他从身上推开，哑着嗓子叫他先去打点冷水来降温。

郑允浩如梦方醒，又怕灯光刺眼，把台灯关掉了拉开窗帘，借着外面街上的光亮坐在床头的地板上，拧了冷毛巾给他擦脸和手。沈昌珉合上眼皮，一时间只有水被拧落进脸盆淅沥的响动，却显得很安宁。

渐渐地他们都困倦起来，沈昌珉被摆弄得睡不安稳，就劝他先睡，“天亮了再去买药或者去医院。”

郑允浩答应着，把毛巾贴在他额头上，从另一侧爬上床。沈昌珉过来抓住他一只手，说你抱着我，“郑允浩。”特别认真地请求:“你抱着我。”

“你像一只小火炉。”他从背后圈住男孩，怀里一阵强忍笑意的抖动。

沈昌珉感到一种怪异的眩晕和愉快。好像体内的水分都给那热量蒸干了，人成了一片薄而脆的枯叶子，轻飘飘的，要被抓牢了才不会飞到天上去。

那天晚上他做了一个梦，梦里有一只苍老的天鹅，拼尽全力地想要跳到一艘行驶的船上。它笨拙、可笑地努力着，衰弱的翅膀拍打出水花，碰在船身上发出滑溜溜的声响，光线让黑黢黢的波浪涌现黏稠的闪烁。

后来这个梦境在他身上不断反复，震颤、曾经很美丽的苍老天鹅和黑色波浪构成的混合形象使得他在清醒时也怀有莫名恐惧的情绪。

08.

美是天才的一种形式——实际上，它是高于天才的一种形式，因为它不需要高声地吆喝些什么，就能够被认同和接受，它是与生俱来的东西。

郑允浩很美，这种美无关性别，它更像是无法言说的一种氛围，你看他一眼，就能轻易感知到。

沈昌珉被他的美所笼罩。他开始写字，他的日语是从前住在隔壁的一个舞女教的，因为有天赋所以学得很快，只是写得不够好看。不过他也没打算拿给任何人看——那些不成形状的诗句和片段的日记，一部分和郑允浩密切相关而另一部分完全是白日梦式的呓语。他在一些废弃的账单背面写下这些东西，积攒到一定数目时就装进一只大信封，不写寄送目的地址也不贴邮票。

夜晚。月亮。迷人的海。他走路去把信封塞进邮筒里。

他们一起去玛吉娜的酒吧，沈昌珉加入了一个小小的摇滚乐队——他在歌唱方面实在是很有天赋，饱满漂亮的高音仿佛是上天赠予的礼物。

郑允浩没有再上过台，他只是在台下坐着当一名观众，手边放着一瓶可乐。他不太能喝，所以几乎只在家里喝一点点啤酒，奈子嗜好玛格丽特，总是一杯接一杯地吞下去。她问郑允浩有没有见过乡间那种灌溉用的水车，“假如可以做出小型的水车，我就可以躺着等待玛格丽特倒进我嘴里。”

郑允浩在震耳欲聋的音乐声里哈哈大笑起来，他的笑声给人一种很尽力的感觉，听起来有点喉咙发干。室内的酒气重到他光是呼吸就觉得自己要醉了，聚光灯下的年轻男孩画着烟熏妆，头发被摩丝固定得高高的，露出线条优越的眉骨，看起来青涩又迷人。

从沈昌珉身上他能够看到苦难，它的起伏，它多变的深度给他年轻的生命在运动着和生活着的印记。

“嘿，你怎么好像看呆了?”奈子撞撞他的肩膀，她喝到第五杯酒，速度开始慢下来，眼神也变得分散，像雨里的车前灯。

曲目更替至年代久远的歌曲，节奏更熟稔也更轻缓，灯光缓缓地旋起来，围绕他张开裙摆。沈昌珉的双手握住立麦，慢吞吞地往下抚摸，他似乎不知道自己在做些什么，这一切不过都是无心的举动，而郑允浩却像是被扼住咽喉，“昌珉唱得很好，不是吗？”

“你很骄傲?”

郑允浩下意识地承认自己对男孩的偏爱:“我总是为他感到骄傲。”

最近总有很多人给他掷花，沈昌珉一律不捡，把它们留在台上。是一些缺少包装的红玫瑰，甚至还长着刺，他不怎么在意地用目光扫过去。他唱歌的时候不习惯看着人，更多是把眼光放低，盯着舞台的边边，面无表情。

奈子说他太凶，用两只手一只掐他一边脸蛋往两边扯，“你好歹笑一下嘛……你笑一下台下的小姑娘肯定都要乱套了。”

沈昌珉无可奈何地挣脱她，余光越过她的耳朵看后面坐着的郑允浩，男人笑意盈盈地看他俩打闹，手指尖摩挲着玻璃台面，别过脸拒绝了一个试图搭讪的人递过来的一杯酒。

他几乎是刚说完“我不喝酒”，本来还被制住的小狼崽子噌地蹿到他面前，肘弯勾上他后脖颈，化着小烟熏的大眼睛恶狠狠把人一瞪，然后转过脸来朝他撇嘴:“我们回家吧?允浩哥……”

真的蛮凶。郑允浩用脸碰一碰他的脸蛋，“好了，走吧。去扶奈子一把，我怕她又扭到脚。”

沈昌珉被他的举动弄得一愣，又很快反应过来，让晕乎乎的奈子靠到自己身上，一面推着郑允浩往外走。

肩上沉甸甸的胳膊有滑落的趋势，沈昌珉把人往上一拽，抱怨着， “你干嘛喝这么多啦……”

“小没良心的。你眼妆谁帮你化的啊?还不是我。”奈子用手肘戳他的肋骨，“你太高啦!下来一点。”

走在前面听他俩叽叽咕咕地吵的郑允浩发话了:“唱歌为什么要化眼妆啊?”

奈子笑起来:“这个小朋友说要更摇滚一点，我说那你去染头发啊，他说染头发会疼，他们那个鼓手——红头发那个哥哥告诉他的。我就只能帮他弄一个不会疼还很摇滚的造型了啊。”

“呀!”老底被揭的羞愤让沈昌珉恨不得钻到地底下，“不许说那么多!”

主唱的嚷嚷声都比别人高一些，旁边楼上的窗户开着，泼了一盆水下来，“吵什么这大半夜的不睡觉。”

他们尖叫着躲过了，沈昌珉的鞋子被溅湿，柏油路面像一片海豹的脊背。郑允浩拉着他往前跑，奈子还挂着他的脖子。今天晚上没什么星星，路灯的白光冷得像一盆冷水浇到身上，夜露很重，在草丛里坐两个小时就会有置身于裸体女人怀抱的幻觉。他们一口气跑到家门口，头顶上蒸出汗的热气来。

09.

沈昌珉一开始是异常安静的小孩，在房屋里就如同耸立的家具、或者希腊美少年的塑像，好像不会开口说话。郑允浩没有见识过他这个样子，直到玛吉娜再次登门拜访。

是临近新年的时候，她提了一些糕点，郑允浩喜欢吃甜食，看到甜甜圈眼睛都亮起来。沈昌珉杵在沙发旁边，和落地灯面面相觑。

“是这样的，最近有一家唱片公司找到我，说觉得昌珉桑的声音很动听。他们想把你作为歌手培养出道，并且会为你提供正式的身份证。”玛吉娜喝了两杯热茶，脸上的毛孔好像全部舒张开，上面扑的粉争先恐后地噗嗤噗嗤往下掉。

沈昌珉像是没有听懂，只是盯着郑允浩的侧脸，男人漂亮的鼻子线条抖动一两下，小小的嘴唇抿成一条线，“这是个很好的机会。”

“否则还有什么办法去弄到一个居民身份呢？没有身份证连学校都没办法去，一些好的工作岗位也不会要你。”玛吉娜只看着沈昌珉。

沈昌珉紧紧咬着嘴唇。他看似走神地开始揪灯罩下摆的黄色穗子，上面落了一些灰尘，搓到他手指间发涩。

“我会好好和他说的，谢谢您今天来跑一趟。”郑允浩扶着膝盖站起来，“我们会尽快给您答复。”

他一个人把玛吉娜送出去，回来以后看到沈昌珉背对他坐好，腰板挺得笔直，这架势不是在赌气就是在郁闷。枝形吊灯的叶片令人头晕地震颤着，肥而白的窗帘被风吸得朝窗外凹出去，卡出一道一道勒痕，像被虐待的蚌肉。

“你怎么想的?”他坐回沈昌珉对面的沙发上，语气轻缓，“现在最重要的是你是怎么想的。我不是你的亲人，没办法替你做任何决定。”

他目睹沈昌珉那双眼睛逐渐变得朦胧，眼泪团聚起来，一颗一颗地砸下来，沾湿美丽的睫毛，好像砸到了他心上。在这种时候他才会意识到沈昌珉真的还是一个脆弱的小孩，有强烈的不安全感，没准还是被抛弃的后遗症。

就在他准备过去抱一抱这个不再单薄无力的男孩的时候，他听见一句很轻的“你怎么办?”

“你怎么办?”沈昌珉固执地抬起眼睛盯住他，就算眼泪正没遮没拦地往外流，他掏了兜里的手帕递过去，沈昌珉压根不接，就问他，“你怎么办？”

他一只手悬在半空，愣愣地收回来，“我挺好的，你没到我家来的时候我不也是一个人过的吗？我能怎么样呢？”

沈昌珉只想尖叫，想蹬腿，想把花瓶砸碎，想咒骂他，可是却哭得直抽气，被自己没完没了的眼泪噎得快要打哭嗝，“你会变老，你没准还会生病，然后你还只有一个人。万一有一天你真的老了，你不再像现在这么美了，你会长皱纹，你会驼背，你会腿疼，你没有户口他们会把你赶出去。你怎么办？”

郑允浩意识到他在说些什么，意识到他真的想得很多也很远只是自己从未发现。他不觉得自己被冒犯，他甚至应该感激，可是他只是说:“我本来也没有打算把你当儿子养啊。”

不是这个!沈昌珉用手指狠狠地捋一把自己的头发，试图发出尖叫:“谁要当你儿子。你听不懂人话吗郑允浩我在担心你!”

郑允浩慢吞吞走到他身边坐下，一只胳膊搂过他的肩膀，“我不管你要对你的未来做出什么样的决定，我只是希望这个决定和我无关。和任何人都无关。”

他说出这话的固执和平静都令他自己后来回想起来感到吃惊。沈昌珉是个聪明的、漂亮的、美好的、值得被爱的小孩，他当然会感到不舍。他也担心自己会狠不下心来，送完玛吉娜出去从楼梯走回家门口的那一段路，他最终选择亲手把沈昌珉从身边推走的时候，他意识到他爱这个男孩胜过世界上的任何一个人。

沈昌珉最后还是点了头。郑允浩帮他收拾东西，拉他出去商店买新的衣服和鞋子，带他去剪头发，把他打扮得像是送给这个世界的一个美丽礼物。

而沈昌珉也足够优秀，他很快通过了那家唱片公司的面试，对方几乎是毫不犹豫地要求要与他签订合约。

快要离开之前沈昌珉一头扎进他怀里流眼泪，哭得快要脱水，郑允浩这辈子都没见过人还能哭成那样。沈昌珉扯着他袖子小小声哀求他，说你只要说一句话，“你只要说留下我就不去了，你就这么想我走吗？”

郑允浩只能一遍又一遍给他顺气防止他被自己的眼泪呛到，“昌多里……你已经签约了，违约要罚违约金，我们谁都付不起。你不能放弃这么好的机会，你不能放弃去看看更广阔的世界，你不能一辈子当一个酒吧驻唱、洗盘子的小工、读不了书，也没人需要你去工作。你都不知道你自己在拒绝些什么，那些东西太好了，你不能在看到它们之前就拒绝它们，这对你不公平。”

“可是本来就不公平。我没有选择成为一个倒霉的小孩，可是我就是成为了。后来我遇到你了，我不再觉得自己倒霉。可是现在你要把我赶走。”沈昌珉用额头撞他的胸口，“我为什么不能!为什么不能!我可以一辈子陪在你身边!我发誓我真的可以!”

“可是我不能这么选。我要是这么选了我会恨自己一辈子，到时候咱俩都会受折磨，然后你就会后悔，我也会后悔，为了不让我们都后悔，你要勇敢一点。”郑允浩用手掌心擦去他脸上湿淋淋的痕迹，亲吻他肿起来的眼皮，“开心一点，好吗？这是好事。”

“你要等我。”沈昌珉扯着他的袖子不放，很努力地不让自己的嘴角往下撇，眼睫毛上挂着星星，“我可以亲你吗？”

“好，我知道了，我等你回来找我。”郑允浩闭上眼睛，“你亲吧。”

10.

后来郑允浩偶尔会在市中心最大的百货商场看到沈昌珉的巨幅海报，在路过音像店的时候也会停下来买一张人新出的CD，听见奈子告诉他沈昌珉准备开演唱会的消息——即使是从较小的场次开始，他也由衷地感到骄傲。只是他从来没想过要去见沈昌珉一面，哪怕是买票进场去听人唱歌。

他有时候也弄不明白自己到底在逃避些什么东西，直到有一天他回到家，在门口发现一个巨大的牛皮纸包裹，看起来脏兮兮的样子。他把那只包裹拿进去，脆弱的包装纸被重量打败，里面的信件纷纷扬扬洒了一地，像初春没能化完的残雪。

郑允浩蹲下去把它们捡起来，每一封都只写了寄件人地址——是他家的地址——但收件人一栏是空白的。

他随手拆了一封，里面飘出来一张不知道什么时候的电费缴费单，缴费人的位置是沈昌珉的签名。

他翻过去背面，空白处用铅笔写着一句傻乎乎的小诗:“我最喜欢最喜欢的是小百合。我送过你一枝，但是你应该从来就没有看见过它。”


End file.
